


A Rather Odd Romance

by Rabbituucoco



Series: The Chocolate Queens Saga [1]
Category: Omegaverse OC Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Female, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Royalty, Smut, omega - Freeform, omega female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbituucoco/pseuds/Rabbituucoco
Summary: A female alpha meets a female omega. Both feel a little underrepresented, as female alphas are rare and female omegas often mistreated. Although there is some initial confusion about their relationship, things begin to go well. But the alpha is the Crown Princess of a rather powerful and vast empire, and her parents Emperor and Empress Berserk and Bynthianne have other plans for the next royal generation...Mostly fluff, so beware if you're an avid lemon reader.
Relationships: Allina/Faylen
Series: The Chocolate Queens Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701763
Kudos: 4





	1. How I Met Her

My name is Crown Princess Allina of the prosperous Kerrinor Empire. My father, Emperor Berserk, and his true mate, my mother, Empress Bynthianne, are considered powerful monarchs that have successfully contributed to the legacy of their regal ancestors.   
My mother being a female alpha, and therefore having a cock and being susceptible to high risk pregnancies, was a bit of a problem, but they had three pups. Me, my brother, Prince Leo, and my ~~brother~~ sister, ~~Prince Eveli~~ Princess Evelliana. All of us proud, fertile alphas. 

I've always been a little insecure about the way my parents always pressured me to find a nice noble omega and settle down. It wasn't about the pups and mate that I was worried about, but the fact that my parents seemed to instantly assume that my true mate was of noble blood, and that if my true mate was someone of peasantly descent that I would somehow be a disappointment.

When I became nineteen, however, my parents started acting weird and inviting a fellow princess over to visit, trying to establish a friendship, and seeming to take every opportunity to leave us alone together while muttering to each other under their breath.

It was after I had stormed out of a set-up date with Princess Tsunkiliane that I met _her._

i had bumped into her, and before I could mumble an apology, she hastily apologised.

"Hey, no, it's okay," I said, but she simply smiled tiredly at me.

Not quite as shocked as I first had been, my over-sensitive nose began working its magic, and the most delicious milk chocolate scent began wafting into my nostrils.

I then quickly stood up straight as I remembered my Reproduction class back in high school.

Was she my true mate?

I quickly stammered, "C-Can I have your number? Please?"

"Sure!" 

Her voice was like a song, soft and high with a slight melodic tone.

_Spellbinding._

"Here you go!"

I clutched the piece of paper tight as she left, and tried to memorise her features.

White hair, delicate face, soft brown eyes, small shoulders, short and cute-

_**Shit.** _

I forgot about the Princess.


	2. Dealing with a Spoilt Brat

I rushed off, hoping that I didn't look weird.

Tsunkiliane was there. The obscure princess of an obscure kingdom. Strawberry blonde and apparently the one my parents desperately wanted to be my betrothed. She was dressed in silk and satin, in a very poofy and elaborate dress. Her face was caked in makeup, and as for her smell?

White chocolate, sweet enough to make you sick. I hated her. She was a spoilt brat down to her very core, and fake just like her smell. White chocolate, the imposter chocolate. 

She had this peculiar complex that made her crave the feeling of being an alpha. She was small and petite, like most pre-pregnancy omegas, yet seemed to have an obsession with being tall. She would always demand a stool or ladder just so she could be taller than the people she was talking to, in a rather feeble attempt to intimidate them. She was the youngest of the bunch, with thirteen older siblings, all betas or omegas. She had only gained the title Crown Princess because her old mother had wanted it so on her deathbed, blind to Tsunkiliane's obvious unworthiness.

"Wasn't much of a lunch break, was it then, Alli? And, besides, I knew you couldn't hold a grudge against _me_ for long!"

I winced in disgust. Listening to her voice after the other girl's was a chore in comparison. Unlike her soft, melodic voice, Tsunkiliane's was harsh and shrill, with a serious threat of shattering the windows every time she spoke. She often tended to have a slight fake lisp, enough to pronounce her s's, but annoying nonetheless, and persistent, and a constant mocking tone.

_Were my parents sure this was supposed to be my true mate? A snobbish, spoilt **brat**?_

_Surely not._

I regained my composure, to Tsunkiliane's dismay. She obviously liked the image of me even slightly at her mercy. _Sadist._ Like with most people, she didn't realise that I hated her, and tried to push me into subservience. An omega acting like an alpha? Something to respect, certainly, but not to fear.

"Shut up," I murmured.

"What was that?" asked Tsunkiliane. She wanted me to apologise.

"Stop it," I whispered.

"Speak up, go ahead," Tsunkiliane encouraged. She smiled sadistically. She'd gotten me where she wanted me.

Or so she thought.

"Shut. Your. MOUTH!" I bellowed. My mother looked shocked.

I stormed off to my room in the palace. I felt weird. Strangely horny.

_Was this a rut?_

I felt hot and feverish. I was wet and erect, and I felt helpless.

Ah, shit.

I had forgotten to take my monthly suppressants, but this was unusually off schedule. The start of a cycle maybe? But on this specific day, when I might have met my mate-

Her and I might be-

_Soulmates?_


End file.
